Fma Christmas carol
by TheFuhrerofAmestris7
Summary: Fma take on the Christmas carol with Olivier as Scrooge.


It was Christmas Eve, in Fort Briggs, and Major General Armstrong was greeted by Miles.

"Merry Christmas, Olivier!" said the major.

"What is this Christmas you speak of?" Olivier responded.

"Taking a day off in the most powerful stronghold of Amestris will not be tolerated, so I am asking you and Buccaneer to report here Christmas day for a special assignment."

"But Sir!" said Buccaneer. "It's Christmas!"

"Like it even matters to me" replied Olivier.

"Now come to my office for an assignment tomorrow, that's an ORDER!" roared Olivier.

"Dismissed" She said as a postscript.

Later that night, Oliver was in her nighttime gown, lying in her bed, looking rather beautiful, like a fairy in ivy of leaves.

"Ooooooliiiiiviiiiiieeer!" echoed a voice. The voice echoed repeatedly and Olivier was tossing and turning in her sleep, begging it to go away.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" she exclaimed.

"I am General Raven, the man you slashed into the cement" said the figure.

"Why are you shackled in chains?" replied the Major General.

"Each of these chain links represents one of the many awful things I have done, and I am here to tell you that tonight, you will be visited by 3 of the 7 Homunculi, and they will tell you the true meaning of Christmas, but if you do not do as they say, your chains will be twice as heavy as mine."

The Ghost of Raven vanished. Oliver went back to sleep until suddenly….

A beautiful black haired woman entered the room and said,

"Hello Olivier, I am Lust, the Homunculus of Christmas past, and I will tell you what Christmas was like when you were young." She opened a portal and Oliver walked in it and then a vision of the Armstrongs as kids played as Olivier and Lust watched.

"Alright my little Armstrongs, who wants to put the star on the tree?" Mrs. Armstrong said to her cute Armstrong children, who were; Alex with hair, oddly enough, and Olivier, who was cuter than usual.

"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!" the siblings squealed.

"Olivier, how about you put the star on the tree, my darling!" Mrs. Armstrong replied.

Olivier went up the ladder, put the star on the tree, and the ladder fell backwards and Olivier said,

"Help, I'm stuck on the top of the tree!"

"Don't worry sister, I will save you!" Alex responded.

Alex grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of the tree. Olivier let go and fell and landed on the pillow.

"Thanks for saving me." Olivier responded.

"What is the point of showing me this?" The older Olivier asked Lust.

"My dear, it is to show how much you enjoyed Christmas as a child."

"I have seen enough, and I find this pointless!" exclaimed Olivier.

"Very well then" Replied Lust.

Olivier was back in her bed, then got out and found a strange creature in a room with lots of food, gnawing on a turkey leg like a king of some sort.

"Hello" said the creature in a cartoony voice. "I am Gluttony, the Homunculus of Christmas Present, and you have been very bad girl! He opened a portal and Olivier walked in, flashing back to Olivier in Fort Briggs on Christmas Eve.

"Look at them, cowering at me like a scared rabbit when it comes up to a bear" Olivier taunted.

"Listen, the point of this is to make you feel guilty, and you are not feeling any guilt!" Gluttony replied. Gluttony took Olivier into an ally, then he disappeared, and a new Homunculus appeared. It was a small green worm at first, but it turned into a gothic and feminine man.

"Greetings, puny human, I am Envy, the Homunculus of Christmas Future, and I will guarantee that you change when I show you this!" He opened a portal and Olivier walked in, and it was a funeral where the military pallbearers were carrying Olivier's coffin with the Amestris flag on it, but no one was crying, instead they were laughing and making funny gestures while Olivier's body was buried in dirt. Instead of flowers being placed on Olivier's grave like they should, Roy Mustang took a dump on Olivier's grave and everyone laughed and then they were celebrating.

"Oh please homunculus, give me another chance, I promise I will change, I promise, just please spare me!"

So then Olivier went crazy and awoke one morning to realize it was a dream. It was snowing in Amestris, as usual in the winter, and she ran into Roy Mustang and she said:

"Roy, What day is it?"

"Thursday" Roy replied.

"No, the occasion" Olivier replied back.

"It's Christmas" Roy replied.

Olivier reported back to Fort Briggs and she said,

"I apologize for what happened yesterday, so I am giving you both the day off."

So Olivier took the train to Central and met with Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, Riza, and Alex all gathered up together.

"Merry Christmas to all of you, and a Happy new year to the world!" Olivier announced in excitement.

"God Bless us every one!" said Alphonse.


End file.
